


RAW sex

by BlindBandit44



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unilock, mormor, university club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBandit44/pseuds/BlindBandit44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello everyone! Welcome to Reading and Writing for Sex, or RAW sex as many of you probably know the club by. In this club, you get full expressive freedom to write how and what you want. With one catch. It must be about the partner you brought in, and it must contain some sort of pornography. Seeing as how that is what the club is called, I assume this shouldn’t come as a surprise to any of you."</p>
<p>Basicly, I have many couples (see tags) who have joined a club in uni to help brighten up their sex life. (the first chapter is pretty short and does a good job explaining what to expect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

POV John Watson

 

“Sherlock. Are you this is the club you want to join?” I ask my boyfriend, eyeing him cautiously. 

“John,” Sherlock sighs. “You asked, no, told, me to pick a club to join. You said it had something to do with keeping me busy and responsible.”

“Yes. But I don’t think joining a club about sex counts!” I yell, frustrated at the current situation. 

“It’s a writing club. We both get to express our sexual relationship in a healthy way. It even said so in the pamphlet I looked up. Did you read that?” Sherlock says, sounding smug.

“Yes.” I sigh. “I read the bloody pamphlet. I guess if you’re sure, we can go. What time did you say this starts?”

“Oh, in about 20 minutes. It’s a 15 minute walk from here, and since I’m sure you are going to want to be there at least a little early, we better get a move on.” Sherlock tells me, the look of victory on his face.

“Fine, fine. Lets just go and see how it is.”

Sherlock and I get up off the couch and grab our jackets. Leaving our small flat we share and start heading towards campus. This is technically my fault. I was the one who told Sherlock that we should join a club or two. It’s our freshmen year in college, and we should at least attempt to make some new friends. Of course, that only ended with Sherlock telling me people are idiots and he didn’t want to make friends, and me telling him it was either find a club by tomorrow, or no sex for a week. And then, he goes out and finds a club about sex within the hour. 

I try to not prejudge or anything. But after skimming the online pamphlet Sherlock showed me, I don’t know how I feel about this club. I try to mostly just not think about it, and instead think about how surprisingly nice the weather has been the last couple days, and how warm Sherlock’s hand is in mine while we walk side by side through campus.

And, sure enough, just like the genius had said, we were walking into the literature building 15 minutes later, and then quickly made it up the stairs and into room 204.

“Ah. Welcome. Are you two together?” A beautiful woman wearing a short green dress that showed just a bit too much cleavage and a bit to much leg, greeted us. She was sitting at a table with papers and pens, and sitting next to another young woman who was practically attached to her hip.

“Yes. I’m Sherlock and this is my partner John. This is the RAW sex club, right?” Sherlock asks, giving the woman his best innocent smile. 

“Sweetie, do I look like I would waste my time at any other club?” She answers cheekily. “I’m Irene, this is my girlfriend Mary. If you and your boyfriend could write down your names for me that would be lovely.”

Sherlock quickly writes down both of our names then leads me towards the chairs near the white board.

“Is that, is that Harry?!” I ask, mortified. Looking at the blonde whispering into a cute little brunettes ear. “Sherlock, that’s definitely Harry. We need to go.” I say, trying to stop, but Sherlock only continues to pull me towards the couple.

“Hello Harry. So nice to see you in some place other than a pub. Although I don’t know if getting yourself addicted to pornographic stories is a step up.” Sherlock tells Harry, taking the seat next to the brunette.

“Jonny? What are you doing here?” Harry asks, giving me a sly smile. I feel a blush creeping over my ears.

“I asked Sherlock to pick a club for us to join. This was his choice.” I avoid Harry’s eye contact and look at the clock on the wall. Its going to start soon anyways. No reason to get into a fight with Harry before I even see what this club is about.

Two minutes later, Irene, the woman at the table comes up and starts things up.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to Reading and Writing for Sex, or RAW sex as many of you probably know the club by. In this club, you get full expressive freedom to write how and what you want. With one catch. It must be about the partner you brought in, and it must contain some sort of pornography. Seeing as how that is what the club is called, I assume this shouldn’t come as a surprise to any of you. Now, I know you have all asked to come in pairs. But when reading and writing you will be doing everything as an individual. We want to hear your fantasies. Its much more fun to hear the difference between you and your partners deepest sexual desires rather than just what you both agree on. Once a week we will meet up and take turns reading four stories, four of your stories. Now, before I tell you who is going next week, are there any questions?”

I glance around the room, noticing there is more people here then I figured there would be, but still only six couples including Irene and Mary.

“No questions? Good! Now we can spend the rest of the hour meeting each other. There are snacks and drinks on the table over there. And if some of you are new or nervous about writing porn, I have a notebook with a few examples from some couples last year. It can help give you ideas or help you get in the mood. Or whatever you need. Ok, before I let all of you mingle, next week is gay couples. So, that will include, Jim and Sebastian, and John and Sherlock. Everyone else, just come here ready to listen!”

I feel my stomach drop. Next week. I have to read aloud my sexual desires to a group of strangers next week? That sounds so intimate. I can’t help but feel slightly turned on at the idea. Especially knowing Sherlock will be doing the same too. Maybe it won't be so bad. 

“So John. Are you ready to commit to our new club.” Sherlock whispers in my ear. Then, drops his voice an octave, asking me, “Or would you like me to do a bit of convincing when we get back to the flat? I could give you some ideas for your piece.”

I literally shiver, feeling goosebumps crawl down my spine. “You know, I am drawing a blank for ideas. Maybe it would be beneficial if you helped me.” I whisper back to Sherlock, giving him a devilish smile.

“Before you ruin the mood by us fighting over whether or not we have to stay here and mingle, lets just get this over with now and try to sneak out early.” Sherlock tells me, grabbing my hand and leading me over towards the snacks. 

I’m pleased with how well this went that I don’t even bother pointing out that Sherlock blatantly blamed me for having to stay at a club meeting he picked going to. Instead I mingle a bit, eat some snacks, and save reading the notebook for right before we leave. With a spark ignited inside me, I practically drag Sherlock home ten minutes before the club session was supposed to end.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Sherlock

 

I barely make it through the door before devouring John. I had already been promptly slapped for cupping John’s arse in public on the way here, so naturally that is my go to. 

I swing around John so the front of my body is tightly up against his and slam him into the front door. Both hands full of Johns lovely arse, and my mouth kissing and nibbling down his neck.

“H-hey. Lets take this upstairs. No need to alarm Mrs. Hudson.” John practically whimpers, not sounding convincing at all. But I give him this one, and drag him up the stairs and into the living room. “No bedroom?” John whines at me, even though he is already undoing my buttons.

“To horny. Need you now.” I say into Johns ear, then suckling on his earlobe. I earn a low moan from that. I smile, then lean back, letting John finish my shirt buttons then undoing his. Once we are both satisfied with the current amount of skin, I lead John over to the couch where I set him down and straddle his lap, running my fingers over his chest and start devouring his mouth once again.

John allows me to lead, which I’m grateful, I have no intent on going slow. I keep the kiss dirty and fast, trying to get those small moans out of John without even bringing attention to his obviously straining cock. 

I run my thumbs over John’s nipples, feeling John react to light, feathery touches. I move my mouth, giving wet, open mouthed kisses along Johns jaw. As I kiss and suck my way down Johns neck, I absolutely abuse his nipples. John throws his head back, moaning like a fucking porn star.

“Sh-Sherlock. Need you.” John tells me, his voice low and gravelly, expecting sex. I hum into his neck before licking along Johns clavicle, only stopping to suck hard on his delicate skin, leaving a lovely little bruise. 

I lean back to admire my handiwork, and look down at John. His pupils are full blown, and I can already see the sweat forming on his brow. “Jesus,” John tells me breathlessly, “you’re so bloody sexy.”

“Are you taking notes John?” I ask, dropping my voice an octave. “I hope I can give you a few ideas for your piece next week.”

“Th-” John started, but quickly catching his breath in the back of his throat as I grind down, still straddling John’s hips, bring both our attention back to our groins. 

“You have too many clothes on.” I whisper into John’s ear, snaking my hand down his torso and landing it directly on the bulge in his trousers. “Fix it.” I tell him, stepping back, making us both groan about the loss of contact.

John practically rips his trousers off, followed quickly by his pants. I had planned on doing the same, but I couldn’t avert my gaze away from John’s body. Everything was toned and tanned. His arse was perfect, and his legs were bloody hot. I’m sure I was drooling, but John brought me back to the present. 

“I love that you’re gawking. But take those damn trousers off before I cut them off.” John says in all seriousness.

“Yes sir.” I reply, taking only a few seconds to rid myself of the offending clothing and toss them in the direction of John’s garments. I step over to John, kissing him sweetly, letting our naked bodies press nicely together, fitting like a puzzle. But the sweetness only lasts a minute, tops, before I push John back onto the sofa, and land myself directly on top, grinding down, while kissing John with absolutely no grace. Our tongues are everywhere, and teeth are clashing together, we groan and grunt into each others mouth as our erections continue to grind into each other.

“Gotta fuck you.” I breath into John's mouth.

“Lube?” John breaths back.

I grunt, frustrated. The damn bottle of lube is in my night stand. So instead I pull away slightly and grab Johns hand and bringing his fingers to my mouth.

I suck on his middle and index finger, running my tongue over them. “Fuck, Sherlock.” John responds, throwing his head back again. Once I’m satisfied with the amount of saliva on his fingers I guide Johns hand to my own cock, letting John jack me off properly.

And his fingers are fan-fucking-tastic, running up my shaft with a purpose, and sliding his still dry thumb over my slit, making me bury my face into his neck. As John moves his hand down to fondle my testicles, I give a hard bite right where John’s neck meets his shoulder, leaving a lovely mark on the soft skin. John cries out at the sudden pain, but I gently kiss the spot, and run my fingers lightly up and down his ribs.

I know I’m getting close, I lift my head and greedily devour John’s mouth, sucking and biting on his lower lip, making him make the most beautiful involuntary noises. Each sound going straight in between my legs. “Close. So fucking close.” I gasp in Johns open mouth. 

Johns pace only increases, I grind down to meet his rhythm. It’s bloody fantastic. My brain is full of thoughts of John, my mind completely shut down. I’m panting Johns name and starting to lose control. All I’m fully aware of is slightly calloused fingers dancing along my back, and a rough hand showing no mercy to my ever-straining cock. 

Finally, my pace stutters, my back arches, and I’m vaguely aware of John telling me I’m bloody gorgeous when I come for him. Endless streams of semen cover Johns torso. I flop down on John, exhausted, and feeling better than any high I’ve ever experienced. I trace my fingers lightly on John’s stomach.

“Give me a moment, love.” I tell John. “I fully plan on blowing your brains out in about thirty seconds. Let me catch my breath.”

“Jesus.” John breaths out. “Hurry, Sherlock.” His fingers already running through my hair.

I bury my face into the skin on Johns abdomen, breathing in the wonderful smell of John. I give a few light kisses before slowly lowering myself down, coming face to face with Johns beautiful cock.

I kiss the tip, letting myself have a little taste, licking Johns slit, before peppering kisses down the shaft, then back up again.

“You’re a fucking tease, Sherlock.” John tells me, frustration straining in his voice.

“I’m simply appreciating your lovely penis.” I say, giving one more kiss to the head of Johns cock.

John moans, low, rumbling through his whole body. “That sentence should not be a bloody turn on. I’m so hard, suck me already.”

“Oh, John.” Giving his shaft a few kisses. “I love it when you boss me around like that. So demanding.” I say in a sultry voice, giving a wet lick from root to tip, which earns me another low moan.

“Fuck you.” John manages, before I stick my mouth over that lovely head and give a few experimental sucks. Slowly, I take the whole of John in my mouth, which, thanks to plenty of practice, is quite easy now.

I use my tongue, and a bit of teeth, because John’s kinkier than he lets on, and likes a bit of pain. Johns fingers run through my hair, practically bruising my scalp. I bob my head a bit, and allow John to fuck my mouth, sliding easily out and then back in. “So. Hot.” John tells me, out of breath and sounding utterly disheveled. 

I take one of my hands and fondle his balls, playing with them and helping to work John up a bit more. I love how out of mind he is when I give him blow jobs. I hear a grunt, followed by a shaky “I-I’m close.” from John.

I smile, and take in the whole of John one more time and hollow out my cheeks, flicking my tongue around the best I can. And John finally comes, hot and hard into the back of my throat. I swallow all I can, only allowing a bit to drip down my chin. 

I release Johns softening cock, and look up at him, letting him see me lick the last bit of him off my lips.

“Jesus, you’re too good at that.” John tells me, still out of breath and letting his head fall back on the sofa.

I crawl up, half on John, and rest my head under his chin, wrapping my arm around John's torso. But cuddling lasts maybe a minute before the sticky, drying mess I left on Johns stomach shows itself to be problematic.

“How’s a quick shower sound?” John asks, running his fingers through my hair and giving a chaste kiss to the top of my head.

“Lovely.” I reply, smiling up to my John, vaguely thinking that maybe the chance to have sex will present itself again soon. I mean, John and I need ideas if we’re going to stay committed to this new club, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm new at writing smut (this is only my second time) so I'm sort of using this fic to practice writing. Feel free to leave any criticisms or comments, I'm looking to improve!


	3. Chapter 3

POV Sebastian

 

“Seeeebby!” I hear Jim call from our room, he sounds pretty whiney, so I’m not quite sure its worth it to stop studying for my physics test tomorrow. 

“Seeeebby! C’mere!” Jim call’s again after being ignored. I sigh, closing my book, knowing that this could be the difference between me passing and failing this test.

I walk into our room to find Jim sitting at his desk, with a notebook open to a blank page, and a pencil in his hand. “Bastian, I need your help!” Jim tells me innocently as I walk through the door. 

“Help with what?” I grunt, knowing that this probably has nothing to do with homework.

“I’m drawing a blank. I don’t know what to write for our club meeting tomorrow. Will you give me some inspiration?” Jim asks innocently, giving me those puppy dog eyes he knows I have a hell of a time resisting.

“Hm. Inspiration, huh?” I ask, low and dirty. “I think I could help with that.”

I grab a chair and pull it up right behind Jim, off center so I can easily lean forward and talk right in his ear. I settle down and rub my fingers over Jim’s cotton t-shirt on his back.

“You ready to take down some notes?” I say, feeling my voice rumble. Jim only nods in response. “Good.” I lightly run my fingers through Jim's hair on the back of his neck, making him shiver, giving him goose bumps.

“Now,” I grunt into Jim's ear, “what sort of inspiration are you looking for? What are you willing to read to our new friends?” I plant a wet kiss right under his ear, loving the way Jim leans ever so slightly into my touch. Not that he would ever admit to doing so, but its a nice feeling I hold in my heart.

“Do you want to tell them something sweet, sexy, and a little innocent. Like our first night together?” I sing into Jimmy's ear. Pausing only to let him think back to the first night we shared a year and a half ago. Letting him remember the feeling of my cock in his arse for the first time.

“Or do you want something hot and desperate?” I growl. I get a soft yelp in response, which lands in between my legs happily. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I chuckle. Knowing full well this was what Jim wanted from the beginning. 

“You’re a sick bastard, Jim. My plans for the night were just to study for my physics test. But now I’m so fucking horny there's no way in hell I’m going back to my book now. You do that to me, you know. Make me so hard that I’m on the verge of coming in my pants.” It was a bit of an exaggeration. I was half hard already, but not about to come anytime soon. I needed some contact for that. “I don’t want that though. And I know you don’t. Should I tell you what I want? What I want you to do to me?” I sing in Jim's ear, taking the chance to lick the shell.

Jim nods hard, practically giving himself whiplash. I smile to myself, and bite Jim's earlobe, stretching out my teasing. “I want you to drag out my orgasm. I want to beg for release. I want you to keep me on edge, almost letting me come, but taking it away. Giving me no mercy. I want to be a sobbing mess. I know how you love that. Love me whining and begging little Jimmy’s name. You love that. You get off on it. Seeing big bad Sebby completely strung out.” I’m practically purring into Jim's ear. As Jim leans back in his chair and moans my name, I untuck his shirt and run my fingers over his ribs, loving the nice mixture of soft skin and lean muscle.

“I don’t want you to let me have any control tonight. I don’t need it, all I need is for you to fuck me through the mattress. Fuck me so thoroughly that I have to stay home from class because I can’t even walk.” My voice is rough, and getting more and more coarse with every word. I’m getting affected by my own words, and I know Jim is too. He’s whining and moaning my name. Leaving his eyes closed. As I continue to run my hands up his torso, I feel the goosebumps my words are creating.

“Can you do that Jim? Please?” I ask, giving traces of pleading intertwined in my voice, knowing Jim won’t even want to resist me pretending to be completely at his mercy.

“Shit” Jim breaths out, I can tell he is already starting to come undone, and the obvious hardness in his trousers looks like its becoming painful. “Anything Bastian. I’ll do anything you want.”

I smirk, knowing I have Jim right where he wants to be. “I want to feel you loving me. Before fucking me into utter bliss,” I drop my voice, and plant another wet kiss to the back to Jim's neck, “kiss me like no one else can.”

At the same instant Jim and I both lost all our self control. Jim spins the computer chair around and practically jumps onto my lap, crushing our open mouths together, and thrusts his tongue into my mouth needily. We both moan into the kiss and Jim ruts relentlessly against my groin. We’re both so fucking hard it's almost painful, the friction is beautiful and there is no stopping us now. 

I grab two handfuls of Jim’s lovely little arse, and swiftly carry him over to our bed and drop him down, taking the chance to straddle him, and bring my mouth down to his neck as he lays back. I unbutton his shirt as fast as humanly possible, while leaving a fresh hickey right above his collar bone.

Jim moans again as he starts to pull up on my t shirt as well, making me take my mouth off his gorgeous neck for a fraction of a second. 

I move my mouth to Jim's ear, pleading desperately, “Fuck me Jim. Please, I need you inside me.” I whine, still playing along with my dirty talk.

That earns me a dirty groan, as Jim rolls us over, and starts grinding down on me again.

I throw my head back against the pillow and moan, letting Jim take care of me. And, not a moment too soon, Jim is fumbling with my belt buckle and sliding my trousers and pants off, letting my erection spring free. Jim’s bottoms quickly follow mine, and seemingly out of no where Jim has produced a condom and bottle of lube. I was just about to ask where Jim was even keeping those, but before I get a chance, Jim is rolling a condom on my already leaking cock and lubing me up. I don’t even question the fact that I specifically asked Jim to fuck me, and watch as Jim lubes his fingers generously and starts to finger himself. 

The sight is so fucking sexy, I couldn’t take my eyes away if you paid me. Jim, pleasuring himself, and opening his tight hole as quickly as he could take it. The sight was really doing some things to my cock that I tried not to focus too much on, I didn’t want to come to early and ruin Jim's preparations.

In under two minutes, Jim deemed himself ready, and sunk himself onto my throbbing prick. Pleasure quickly taking over my brain completely as Jim begins riding me fast and dirty. I’m reduced to a blabbering mess, grabbing Jim's hips hard, and meeting his downward thrusts with my upward ones. 

I find Jims prostate and keep my angle, slamming into it full force. Not giving Jim any mercy. Jim comes in a shout, shakily riding his orgasm out and still frantically grinding down on my cock until the friction finally pulls my orgasm out, making me scream Jim's name as I continue thrusting up.

Jim falls down on my chest, pulling off my softening cock. He smiles and kisses me on the lips quickly. “If I could write as well as you can fuck me, then the entire club is going to come in there pants tomorrow.” Jim says, his voice still rough with sex.

I chuckle, and kiss Jim again softly, “I’ll be looking forward to that.” I say onto Jim's lips sweetly. Jim smiles and gets up, to grab a flannel on our bedside table, as I take my condom off and throw it in the bin.

Then, wordlessly, Jim and I come back together, me laying back, and Jim laying on my chest. His legs intertwined in mine. And in no time at all we are both falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is basicly just to help show what I'm planning for this fic. Not much plot after this I'm afraid (sorry, not sorry)
> 
> I'm American. Not Beta'd or Brittpicked, so sorry for any errors.


End file.
